


I don't really mind how much you love me

by figaro24



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figaro24/pseuds/figaro24
Summary: Dinner and other musings. Dealing with love is easy or so Byulyi thought.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I don't really mind how much you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is quite something. Their dynamics is not something I'm familiar with at first but it was so easy to fall for them. I fell hard and decided to write again after 6 years.
> 
> Tell me what you think! and I would love to write more about them in the future.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Inspired by that dinner episode on solarsido and other tidbits.

When it comes down to the big ‘L’ question she knew the correct answer in a heartbeat. It’s not love at the first sight mind you, but rather a small tiny tug that grows into fluttering feeling that scientifically defined as love. Byulyi did not realize at first that she’s been experiencing with the annoying tingling and butterfly until that particular evening. It’s not a big gesture, just a mere dinner where it was Yongsun turn to cook and she managed to threw in all peculiar ingredients that resulted to a decent meal. She is drained and emotionally exhausted, when she arrived at home, her first thought was to threw her body on the couch and let her fatigued brain to take the lead to the dreamland. She’s not that far off when Yongsun softly called her name as she emerged from the bedroom and insisting for her to at least fill up her stomach first. Strangely, Byulyi felt content and elated as she sat around waiting for Yongsun to finish her cooking. 

“Wait, what is this again?” Byulyi could smell the spices that tickling her sense. Ever since the preparation of her new project begun she found it really hard to stuffed in cold convenience store food that barely supplied any energy for her. 

“Kimchi fried rice. I just mix it with the leftover that I had from yesterday.” Yongsun was busy moving around to set up the table while keeping an eye to the soup that will be done in any minute now. She winced when her mind shortly drift back to the kitchen incident last month. Apparently baking taco shells was not as simple as it seemed to be, her burnt oven paid a price for that.

“Right, and this is…..some sort of cooked chicken?” Byulyi cringed inwardly while pointing to the white lump on her plate.

“God would you please relax. No I did not threw in those tofu that you hate, that’s chicken. Just eat it already!” Yongsun started to observed the table, making sure that she got all the dishes prepared. It’s not her first time to cook dinner for both of them but, she got a feeling that her partner could really use a nice comfort food tonight.

“Yes, ma’am.” Byulyi knew better to shut up for now and start digging into her dinner. 

What’s left is only the sound of their utensils and the low humming sound from the heater, white noise engulfing their calm evening and left their minds to wander everywhere but in the present moment. Silently, Yongsun took a glance across the table to observe the younger girl that she’s rather fond of. She noticed how Byulyi was quietly finishing her food while sometimes taking a glance toward her phone, Yongsun knew that her brain is constantly reeling about her current project and it would continue to do so until her work is completely done. 

Yongsun lightly started off the conversation, “How was today?”

“It was alright. Not much of a progress, I’m rather stuck at the moment which frustrates me a bit and it was annoying when I suppose to be able to design the concept today.”

“Did you try to take some breather in between?” 

Byulyi smiled, she knew that Yongsun did not just leave those self-healing book carelessly. It’s not a coincidence that she’s always the one who put those back in the shelf, but not without skimming its content. 

“I did, it kinda helped for a moment. Then I went back into the room and all those pressure started flooding in again.” 

Yongsun brows furrowed, she had been right. Byulyi might tried hard to hide her feeling but for Yongsun it was easy to know that Byulyi felt preoccupied and a bit burdened lately “I’m sorry to hear that. I did not want to disturb your sleep at first but I know you haven’t eaten properly these days.”

“Mmm, it’s fine. Don’t worry, one look at your beauty and I’m good as new.” The wink was unnecessary, Byulyi knew that but every moment she spent not teasing Yongsun is wasteful. Not that it’s all lie of course, she’s still amazed to this day how the other woman have such effect on her. 

Yongsun rolled her eyes despite her being used to Byulyi knack for cheesy words, “Goodness, is that what you wrote for the new song? Then I would be really worried.” 

“Yong, how naive of you. If it’s about you than one song will not be enough.”

“You’re insufferable. I hate you for real.”

Byulyi just chuckled hearing her remarks. “What did you do today?”

“Just stuffs. Did some cleaning, watched a bit of the new drama.” Yongsun paused for a bit before continue to talk softer. “ I’m glad you went back home early so we can have a bit of time together.” 

That feeling again. Byulyi could feel the flutter and warmth seeped through as she tried to register what Yongsun just said. Her right hand reached for Yongsun’s palm and grasped them as her thumb begun to gently stroke the other. they continued to talk for a bit before stepping up to do the dishes. Yongsun insisted to do the cleaning, to give some time for Byulyi to shower. But the younger girl just stood idly next to her while listening to Yongsun’s idea for her new video. Soon after they were finished and move to the couch to resume watching the drama that they have been following.

They sat side by side but as the time passed Yongsun had her half body propped on top of Byulyi with her head lay comfortably on Byulyi’s shoulder. Her eyes might be directed towards the television but as her left hand was draped around Yongsun, she couldn’t shake off this fondness and her yearning to be closer with her partner.

“Yong.” Byulyi called out softly.

Yongsun did not answer but only tilted her head upwards towards Byulyi as the younger girl moved a bit to give a chaste kiss to Yongsun. They did not pull a part for a few seconds, not until Byulyi draw back first for the sake of her sanity. Her body felt warmer as her heart beating a bit faster, she tried to look away to hid her slightly flushed cheeks. Looking at Byulyi’s reaction Yongsun couldn’t help but to laugh softly, for a girl who’s being bold most of the time it’s rare to see Byulyi being all shy with physical affection. She continued to lay her head on Byulyi’s shoulder and tightened her hold to the younger girl.

It was a calm evening in an apartment. It was a normal dinner without any special occasion. It was not a grand gesture. It was only a plate of kimchi fried rice. It was a normal day to day occurrence for both of them. Yet, Byulyi knew that she wouldn’t mind to have a night like this everyday, simply to be able to eat dinner together with the older girl, the thought to have something more than this sounds greedy for her. Briefly she wondered if her other half thinking of the same thing, is she thinking about having dinner with her every night? is she thinking about the same weird mellowy feeling that Byulyi felt every time they spent together? is she thinking about the ‘L’ word as well?

But that’s a question for another day, right?


End file.
